221 B Animal Street
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hamish quiere un hurón, John se lo está pensando y Sherlock..., Sherlock no se quedará sólo en esa idea. Crack!lock


**221 B ANIMAL STREET**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ****Dheisen Weslin****!**

Sherlock era el dueño del apartamento. Bueno, técnicamente lo eran los padres de Hamish, pero realmente lo era el hurón.

Una anécdota curiosa fue cómo llegó al pequeño animal ese nombre, Sherlock.

Bien. Hamish era un niño de 5 años alegre e investigador, pero también era misterioso y algo caprichoso. Y decidió que quería un hurón. John confiaba en la responsabilidad de su hijo, pero un animal necesita unos cuidados específicos y no estaba seguro. Pero claro, para eso estaba su pareja y padre también del niño, Sherlock.

Un día, sin consulta previa a su esposo, llegó el detective a casa con un regalo para su hijo. El pequeño, que fue a recibirlo como siempre hacía, se encontró con la sorpresa. Y no fue el único.

— ¿Es para mí? —preguntó emocionado tomando con sus pequeñas manos la caja con agujeros.

— Por supuesto —sonrió el moreno levantando la vista para observar la reacción de John desde el sofá. Éste le miró levantando las cejas en duda.

— ¡Un hurón! ¡Mira, papá, es el hurón que quería! —gritaba levantando al pequeño animal para mostrárselo en el aire. El hombre no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el intento de leer y acudir a la llamada de su hijo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te ha regalado papá? —acarició la pequeña criatura con cuidado. — ¿Y la cartilla de nuestro amiguito, Sherlock? —dijo esto último con retintín.

— Te la iba a mostrar ahora mismo —y sacó un libro rosa claro del bolsillo. John lo leyó detenidamente para comprobar que todo estaba en regla, mientras su hijo y su marido jugaban con el pobre animal.

— Sherlock, ¿el hurón se llama Sherlock? —preguntó enseñándole el texto escrito. — ¿En qué pensabas?

— No es un nombre común —respondió girándose hacia él. John suspiró. Ya le cambiarían el nombre a otro día.

— Sherlock, ven, voy a enseñarte tu cuarto. Y habrá que comprarte una cama, y juguetes... —le explicaba Hamish a su nuevo amigo.

— Creo que se quedará con ese nombre, John.

— Sí, creo que sí —sonrió éste.

...

— Sherlock, ¿vas a ir a por la cama de Sherlock? ¡Oh, por favor, esto es cacofónico! —gritaba John desde la cocina.

— Sí, antes de que recojas a Hamish del colegio. ¿Por qué? —se paró el detective antes de abrir la puerta.

— Por nada. Sólo quería recordarte que hoy tengo el día libre... —se sonrojó.

— Tardaré poco —sonrió y le besó casto en los labios antes de irse.

— No compres otro animal —dijo casi para sí. El hurón, mientras tanto, dormía tranquilo en un rincón.

...

— ¡Un erizo! —exclamó John. ¿Dónde pone "Zoológico", Sherlock?

— Así tendrá a alguien con quién jugar —se justificó, curioso por las púas que cubrían al animal. John suspiró profundamente. — Ah, la cartilla.

— John. No me lo puedo creer. Le has puesto John —dijo el mayor al leerlo, sin poderlo creer.

— Es un nombre más común —se contrajo de hombros el moreno. Y fue a dejar al erizo y su casa con el hurón y la cama de éste, para llevar justo después a su enamorado de la mano a una estancia más privada.

John esperaba que los nuevos inquilinos no tuvieran problemas de convivencia.

...

— Mmm, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Sherhurón desperezándose.

— Soy tu nuevo compañero de vida —respondió Johnrizo.

— No estoy tan seguro. ¿Qué haces aquí? —empezó a interrogarle.

— Pues..., no lo sé, a mí me trajeron —contestó algo cortado.

— Bueno, has venido a un buen lugar. Aquí te tratarán bien —y acercó el hocico a su cobertura puntiaguda. — ¡Auch, pinchas! —protestó.

— Claro que pincho, soy un erizo. Te creía más listo —rio. Sherlock se frotó con la pata.

— ¿Criadero o particular?

— ¿Cómo?

— Que si vienes de un criadero o de un particular —repitió.

— Ah, pues..., ni idea —rio nervioso.

— Olvídalo —exclamó con un golpe de pata al aire. Aún no nos hemos presentado. Soy Sherlock.

— John. Encantado —respondió. Y, ¿qué sueles hacer aquí todo el día?

— Descubrir tesoros escondidos —sonrió. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —exclamó emocionado. Sherlock pareció ruborizarse sutilmente.

...

— ¡Papá, papá, ya hemos llegado! —gritaba Hamish brincando, entrando al salón. Papá me ha dicho que había una sorpresa para mí, ¿qué es?

Sherlock no podía contestarle. Estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá con el hurón y el erizo justo a su lado en un ovillo.

— Hamish, vamos a dejar a papá descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Luego jugarás con tus nuevos amiguitos —dijo John al pequeño, llevándolo por el hombro a la cocina para almorzar, esperando que su familia no creciera más, por el momento.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola chic s!**

**¿Qué tal todo?**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, ****Dheisen!**

**Aquí les dejo una dulce locura, que diga, un bonito fic.**

**¡Disfruten!**


End file.
